<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neo's plan by Immigrant_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461580">Neo's plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer'>Immigrant_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinder is a pervert, Cinder is in the closet, Disguise, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lemon, Porn, Ruby is sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo choses subtlety over violence. She chose wisely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neopolitan &amp; Cinder Fall, Neopolitan/Oscar Pine, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neo's plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a joke by Adel Aka</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "You said the farmboy has the lamp?"<br/>
 Neo nodded.<br/>
 "Find him. Take it."<br/>
 Neo stood up and transformed into Ruby Rose.<br/>
 Cinder's anger flared up at the sight of the girl. "No," she said, angrier than she meant to. Then she breathed out. "We get what I need first. Then we get what we want."<br/>
 Neo rolled her eyes and transformed again. In a shower of pink... Ruby was naked.<br/>
 Cinder stared at the body of he girl she hated. The  lean, curvy, cute, perked nipples...<br/>
 Fingers snapped in front of her face snapping her out of her trance.<br/>
 "What?" she asked, surprised Neo had gotten so close.<br/>
 The Ruby doppleganger was dressed in a bra and pants with a raised eyebrow. In her hand was a physical shirt she was clearly about to put on.<br/>
 Cinder blinked, "uh."<br/>
 A sign materialised in Ruby's hand.<br/>
 Glad to see it works. Hopefully, the boy is less gay than you.<br/>
 Cinder blushed as the Neo put on more clothes. "Well, I guess that will work. So uh, is that accurate or..."<br/>
 Neo turned winked and gave Cinder a towel before sauntering off.<br/>
 Cinder looked down at he pink towel, confused.<br/>
 A few drops of blood fell from her face to the towel.<br/>
 Cinder groaned and pressed her face to the towel.</p><p>////</p><p> Oscar paced up and down his room, thinking about Iornwood's reaction. He'd looked so betrayed when he'd learned the truth. He was calm now, but there was an invasion to stop. Would he be so friendly afterwards.<br/>
 Not telling him the truth was a mistake, Oscar thought.<br/>
 A knock alerted him to someone's presence behind him.<br/>
 Oscar spun around. "Ruby?"<br/>
 Ruby smiled.<br/>
 "Why are you here?" Oscar asked, confused, "What about the grimm?"<br/>
 Ruby's smiled got deeper.<br/>
 "What?"<br/>
 Ruby reached up and undid her cape.<br/>
 "Uh-"</p><p> Lemon incoming. Switching POVs. Skip to the end for the rest of the joke.</p><p> In a minute she was completely naked and on her hands and knees, crawling towards Oscar who backed away.<br/>
 "Wait Ruby," Oscar said when his back hit a wall. He looke<br/>
 Neo smiled as she reached up for his pants, her hands moving for his pants and specifically the lamp.<br/>
 Right before she grabbed it, Oscar stumbled, jostling the relic out of her reach.<br/>
 "Ruby?" Oscar asked.<br/>
 Neo almost growled before she grabbed Oscar's pants and pulled them down, her hand inching close to the relic.<br/>
 A large penis slapped her in the face surprising her. The farmboy was packing.<br/>
 "Sorry," Oscar said.<br/>
 Neo stared at the penis, a fire having been lit within her when it had hit her face. She leaned in and took a deep breath.<br/>
 "Ru-," Oscar was interrupted when Neo took his dick in her mouth. "Oh," he groaned, as Neo sucked on his erection.<br/>
 Neo raised her hands and grabbed Oscar's ass to keep him steady as she began to bob her head back and forth feeling the large member slide in her mouth and near her throat. Pre-cum flowed out of he tip which Neo lapped up greedily. Not wanting it to end jus yet, she opened her mouth and let the rod of pleasure out of her mouth. She then leaned back and looked lovingly at the member before kissing the tip.<br/>
 "Ruby, I-uh-"<br/>
 Neo looked up and smiled before getting back on her hands and knees, turning around and slowly crawling  away, making sure to move as slowly as possible, giving Oscar a good look at her vagina. His eyes practically burned into her ass.<br/>
 A few seconds later, she could hear him fumbling with his clothes before a pair of gloved hands grabbed her cheeks stopping her movements.<br/>
 She felt some breath against her vagina as Oscar leaned in and before she could prepare herself a tongue ran over her slit sending a shiver up her spine. "Agh." She moaned before freezing. Her unused throat's moan had not sounded like Ruby.<br/>
 And then Oscar slipped his dick into her vagina and she groaned in pleasure.<br/>
 "Are you okay?" Oscar asked as he stayed still.<br/>
 Neo slammed her ass back, taking his member in completely.<br/>
 "Oh yes..." Oscar moaned as he began pumping back and forth. His rock hard length was filling every crevice in her vagina.<br/>
 Neo whimpered in ecstacy as the boy railed her. She'd been so focused on her revenge all of this time that she couldn't even remember the last time she'd had such fun, and now, more than anything, she craved her fill. She wished that she could talk so that she could tell him to go harder. She was soo close. Instead she began pumping her ass back to signal for him to go faster.<br/>
 Oscar complied, going even harder.<br/>
 Neo hummed in joy as he sped up, feeling the pleasure stick begin to reshape her insides.<br/>
 And then Oscar leaned forward and pinched her nipples.<br/>
 "Aagh," Neo moaned, of her illusion breaking over her sensitive nipples driving her over the edge as she began cumming allover the heavenly cock that she almost didn't want to let go of. Her arms giving out, slamming her face on the bare floor.<br/>
 "Are you okay?" Oscar asked.<br/>
 Neo knew her face was cracked and quickly put it back together.<br/>
 "Ruby?" Oscar asked.<br/>
 Neo spun around so she was looking at Oscar. She held her arm out and pulled him in close into a hug. Oscar obediently hugged her back and began jerking his hips.<br/>
 "Agh," Neo moaned as the mini-huntsman began slamming against her g-spot with his swollen cock. Before she knew it, she hit a second orgasm, her vagina clenching the dick.<br/>
 "Uh, I'm cumming."<br/>
 Neo moaned in agreement and pulled his head back before slamming her lips into his.<br/>
 The dick inside her shuddered as her walls clenched and thick ropes of cum shot deep within her. Oscar collapsed on top of her as she came down from the orgasm  induced high.</p><p>Lemon over.</p><p> "Ruby you-" Oscar froze as he pulled back and stared at Neo in confusion. "Who are you?"<br/>
 Neo's eyes widened. <br/>
 More and more suspicion began to cover Oscar's face.<br/>
 Neo quickly transformed into the Schnee girl.<br/>
 The dick in her vagina got hard again.<br/>
 She gave the farmboy a smile and gave a small apology prayer to Roman. She was not going to be having any revenge in the forseeable future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>